Les presento a mi amigo Tony
by Jessy88g
Summary: <html><head></head>Preocupado de ser el único amigo terrícola de Tony, Alfred decide llevarlo a conocer a sus vecinos del sur con la esperanza de que se lleven bien. ¿sera así? o ¿sucederá lo mismo que con Inglaterra?</html>


**Si moleste a alguien me disculpo pero decidí re subirlo debido a que sentía una incomodidad por esas faltotas de ortografía que tenia lo primera vez que lo público. Así que aquí les dejo el ya sin faltas de ortografía y una que otra mejor aclaración.**

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic y mi primer one-shot espero que guste. Antes de empezar quisiera pedir disculpas porque en el ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia prometí una historia corta antes de que yo entrara a la escuela pero con los preparativos de mi escuela y para colmo me enferme entre semana no pude transcribir la historia a la compu hasta ahora (leyeron bien, seguí escribiendo pero en papel para no olvidar mis ideas durante los descansos). Pero bueno aquí esta y espero no haber causado problemas**

**Ps: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al** **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Un día como cualquier otro en los años setenta se encontraba descansando en su casa Alfred F. Jones mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América, un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto y con lentes cuadriculados que disfrutaba de un paquete de sus preciadas hamburguesas con una soda para pasar los alimentos.

-Mmmmgh…amch…mmm…ahhhh…definitivamente no hay nada mejor que pasar la tarde con unas deliciosas hamburguesas ¿no crees Tony?- dijo Alfred después de comer de un bocado una hamburguesa y sorber su soda.

-Hmhm hmhm- asentía con emoción un ser de otro planeta, de piel gris, cabeza gigante, ojos rojos y de pequeña estatura. Su nombre era Tony, el mejor amigo de Alfred desde que se conocieron en 1947 en una granja de Roswell, Nuevo México.

-Aunque sabes Tony, me siento un tanto mal porque solo puedo comer contigo en mi casa, no puedo llevarte conmigo a casa de de otros países como quisiera porque mi jefe me dijo que no puedo presentarte a otros- dijo Alfred con un semblante triste- lo lamento Tony por culpa de mis jefes no tienes otros amigos aquí en la Tierra…un héroe no puede permitir que su mejor amigo solo tenga un amigo por mas cool que sea, en especial si ese único amigo es el héroe - dijo aun más triste al escucharse hablar de como rompió su deber de héroe con su amigo.

-It´s ok- dijo Tony después de terminar su soda y palmear el hombro del país para reconfortarlo.

-No Tony, no está bien, se supone que mi deber es hacer felices a mis amigos aunque sea con otros amigos pero si mi jefe se entera de que te llevo con otras naciones se enojara y no dejara de molestarnos…si solo hubiera una forma de poderte llevar sin que te vean…bueno no será difícil la seguridad en los aeropuertos no es estricta y menos si se trata del héroe- dijo Alfred ideando un plan- ¿qué dices Tony, vamos al aeropuerto para ver a Inglaterra?- le pregunto entusiasmado al alíen.

-¡NO!...mmmm….chipi…chipi…fucking limey- dijo Tony en un idioma que solo Alfred entendía (mas por las groserías e insultos dirigidos a Arthur).

-Tienes razón no sería emocionante si visitamos a Arthur a quien ya conoces lo mejor será ir a otro lado pero ¿A dónde sería buena idea?- dijo Alfred antes de llevarse otra hamburguesa- mgh ir ghmghm pero mghmgmhgm lo mejor mgmhngmhmgmgmhgm ¿Quién mgmhgmh? glup...lo tengo- dijo EU con la boca llena- Tony prepárate para ir con mis vecinos favoritos…HAHAHAHAHAHA…los hermanos ¡MEXICO!- grito emocionado de la gran idea que tuvo para llevar a Tony con Mary y Mike sin levantar sospechas en sus jefes.

-Yuuuhhhuuuu- se escucho gritar de la emoción a Alfred desde su carro con su amigo en el asiento de atrás rumbo a casa de sus vecinos del sur.

-Ya verás Tony, le caerás muy bien a mi vecina Mary, ella es muy linda y amable aunque a veces hace bromas diciendo que me odia HAHAHA nadie puede odiar al héroe, al contrario ella me ama solo que es muy tímida para admitirlo HAHAHAHA- dijo EU muy contento de presumir a su querida amiga- y su hermano Mike es bastante cool, el podría ser mi asistente pero es muy orgulloso para aceptar, a veces no lo entiendo ¿Quién no querría ser el ayudante del héroe del mundo? HAHAHAHA creo que es por el traje que le dije debería usar, solo era una broma no tenia que echarme de su casa a patadas por eso HAHAHAHA solo lo perdono porque soy el héroe y me agrada- le conto EU a Tony lo mucho que le agradaban los mexicanos durante el trayecto.

-Llegamos a la casa de México- dijo Alfred estando en frente de una bella casa blanca construida con ladrillos y concreto, era de dos pisos con un estilo colonial por los tejados, con un balcón en el segundo piso y en el tejado un espacio abierto para tomar el sol y tender la ropa, todo rodeado por un zaguán de rejos donde se podía ver grabado una elegante M rodeada por serpientes emplumadas que formaban un escudo de estilo español.

En la parte de enfrente, regando el jardín de flores se encontraba una joven chica que aparentaba la misma edad de Alfred y unos centímetros más pequeña que él, era de piel trigueña, ojos café chocolate amargo con un resplandor dorado, cabello café tan obscuro que parecía negro agarrado por una tranza holandesa dejando solo un mechón de cabello colgando y labios rosas pálido que dibujaban una sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con bordado de flores color rosa mexicano (obvio), sandalias blancas, aretes de jade siendo el del oído derecho la mitad de corto que el izquierdo y portaba un guardapelo de oro florentino. Era la representación de México.

.Mary…Mary…- llamaron la atención de la joven los gritos de Alfred.

-Ahora de querrá ese gringo- pensó México antes de dejar de lado su trabajo para ir a ver a su vecino que no paraba de decir que se apresurara en abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quie...?- se vio interrumpida por Alfred que en cuanto se abrió la puerta se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras refregaba su cabeza contra el cuello de la joven como un gatito ronroneando a su dueño.

-Suéltame ya Alfred- dijo María molesta de que siempre la saludara así- sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso- dijo al quitárselo con un empujón.

-¿De qué hablas? se que te encanta que te salude así- dijo EU contento y sin malas intenciones (en verdad cree que a México le gusta que le ronronee como un gato)- después de todo si dejas que Italia (norte) y tus mascotas lo hagan entonces yo también puedo hacerlo HAHAHA-

-Pero con ellos es diferente… ¿quién te crees como para asumir lo que me gusta o no que me hagas?- pregunto María molesta y sonando como reproche.

-Es obvio…Im the hero- dijo Eu con su típica pose (sonrisa, pulgar arriba y de fondo su bandera).

-Tenía que preguntar- pensó María tediosa de que siempre fuera lo mismo con su tonto vecino- en todo caso ¿a qué viniste?- pregunto para cambiar de tema y no intentar razonar con él (sería más fácil razonar con una pared).

-Ah…es verdad…necesito que tu hermano venga rápido…es urgente…vamos, vamos, ve por él- empezó a molestar Alfred hasta que…

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- se oyó una voz masculina que provenía desde el interior de la casa. El dueño de la voz salió para mostrar a un joven de tez morena, cabello abundante de color obscuro, ojos cafés (como su hermana) pero con espectro rojo, más alto que Alfred por unos 2 cm, complexión media con músculos bien formados con cicatrices de guerra y unas en forma de garras. Tenía puesta un pantalón de mezclilla corto, una playera de manta blanca, unos guaraches de piel y un medallón de oro con forma de un sol pagano hecho de oro y con incrustaciones de jade. Ese joven no era otro más que el hermano mayor de María, el ex imperio náhuatl, mexica, azteca (tiene muchos nombres -.-U) ahora conocido como México prehispánico que veía molesto al güero.

-Hello Mike ¿how are you?- dijo Alfred deteniendo sus gritos para saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Miguel para ti gringo idiota- contesto México P molesto por dos razones: uno, porque los gritos de EU interrumpieron su valiosa lectura (su comic de Memin Pinguin) y dos, por llamarlo por su nombre en ingles, cosa que lo tenía vuelto loco.

-Deja de decirme así Mike, sabes que detesto ese apodo- dijo Eu confundido y un poco cansado del "tan lindo" sobrenombre que le pusieron sus vecinos del sur.

-Dejare de llamarte así cuando tú dejes de llamarme Mike- dijo el ex imperio estando igual que el güero. Ambos sabían que jamás sucedería eso.

-Bueno, eso no importa, el Hero te perdona…pero que bueno es verlos a ambos…quiero que conozcan a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…y tal vez en otro también…hermanos México les presento a mi amigo Tony- presento de manera exagerada (como en un programa de concursos)- es un alienígena y pueden preguntarle lo que quieran- finalizo de hablar esperando que esta vez sí pueda saber si se agradan sus amigos (sigue sin entender que Arthur y Tony se odian).

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio hasta que María, llena de curiosidad, se acerca hasta quedar frente a frente con el extraterrestre -solo tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo la mexicana con un semblante serio y Tony con el rostro morado de nervios y preparándose para insultarla si se comportaba como el "fucking limey" de Arthur.

-¿Te gustan el helado?- pregunto México tirando su seriedad a un lado y dejando una sonrisa sincera y cálida en su lugar.

Tony solo pudo asentir con un leve sonrojo en su piel gris. Estaba feliz de por fin conocer a alguien tan agradable como Alfred en ese lugar.

-Excelente, entonces vamos por uno afuera- contesto María feliz antes de tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse hacia la calle- Alfred, hermano ¿no vienen?- se detuvo para gritarle a los chicos que los acompañaran.

-Por supuesto, solo deja voy por dinero para pagar los helados- dijo su hermano antes de entrar a la casa seguido de Alfred.

-No pareces sorprendido de ver a Tony ¿a caso ya los habías visto antes?- comento Alfred esperando a su vecino en la sala.

-Bueno no es al primero que conozco si a eso te refieres- dijo el ex imperio que ya traía consigo su billetera y las llaves de la casa.

-¿Eh?... ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto muy confundido pero curioso del comentario de Miguel.

-Si no lo entendiste a la primera no lo entendiste y no es mi problema explicarte- contesto el mexicano antes de salir de la propiedad y cerrar con llave- apúrate que nos están esperando- sacando al americano de sus muchas dudas sobre su vecino antes de correr para alcanzarlo y no quedarse sin helado.

Después de un rato de caminar por la ciudad y detenerse en una nevería para comprar un helado cada quien fueron al parque a comerse su delicioso postre con calma Alfred pidió un banana Split, María un helado doble de vainilla, para Tony pidieron un barquillo de chocolate y Miguel pidió una paleta de grosella.

-Tu amigo es muy lindo Alfred…y también suavecito, parece un osito de goma- dijo María que estaba sentada en una banca mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Tony, que estaba parada a un lado de ella con su helado de chocolate en la mano.

-Yes Mary, es un gran amigo por eso lo traje con ustedes para que conozca a otros y no se sienta tan solo en este planeta- dijo Alfred que estaba a punto de sentarse junto a María.

-Espera un minuto gringo, tú no te vas a sentar a lado de mi hermana- dijo Miguel en estado "hermano sobreprotector" mientras lo jalaba para evitar que se sentara lo que provoco que ambos empezaran a empujarse entre ellos.

-Dejen de pelearse o causaran alguna tragedia- dijo María preocupada pero ya era tarde pues en uno de los forcejeos Miguel empujo por accidente a Tony tan fuerte que si no fuera por María que lo agarro de la mano a tiempo este hubiera sufrido el mismo destino de su barquillo, tirado en el suelo.

-Tony ¿estás bien?- pregunto el norte americano preocupado cuando vio como por culpa de sus juegos bruscos con Miguel su amigo casi sale lastimado de no ser por Mary. Sin embargo Tony no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, se lamentaba la pérdida de su delicioso postre que se derretía por el calor de la ciudad.

-Lamento lo de tu helado- se disculpo Miguel antes de que Alfred o María hicieran algo- por mi culpa te quedaste sin postre- dijo antes de tomar su paleta y ofrecérsela como disculpa- se que no es igual a tu barquillo pero al menos con esto ya no tendrás calor-

Tony se quedo quieto por un rato hasta que acepto la paleta y se la comió feliz pues le encanto el sabor de esta perdonando al mexicano por lo ocurrido.

Finalmente el atardecer llegaba a la ciudad y era momento de que el americano y su alienígena regresaran a casa después de despedirse de los hermanos México. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa de E.U Alfred le pregunto a Tony que le parecían sus vecinos del sur a lo que el extraterrestre solo contesto- Mary is beauty…Mike is cool-

Desde ese día cada vez que Alfred visitaba a los hermanos México llevaba consigo a Tony para que pasaran tiempo juntos ya sea con ver una película, ir a comer a un restaurante o simplemente estar en casa viendo la televisión incluso había días en los que el güero les pedía que lo cuidaran por un rato o viceversa que eran ellos quienes le pedían prestado al alíen para llevarlo a conocer algunas partes de sus tierras. Así fue por varias décadas hasta que un día del 2000 después que los cuatro vieran un partido de futbol entre sus equipos (E.U vs México) empezó un especial de un tal Jaime Maussan lo que no sabían es que ese especial cambiaria sus vidas y su amistad.

-En México hay alienígenas y nadie hace nada- empezó a conducir el programa Jaime Maussan donde aseguraba que había extraterrestres tratando de comunicarse con los ciudadanos y que el gobierno los encubría mientras mostraba varias imágenes de supuestos ovnis y una donde se podía ver a Tony y en una esquina de donde ellos comían.

-¿Creen que eso cause algún problema?- pregunto preocupado Alfred pero antes de que pudieran contestar sonó el teléfono y María atendió con rapidez.

-Bueno…ho-hola jefe…si…lo estoy viendo porque se acababa el partido… ¿Qué?...no como cree…pero…si…si lo entiendo…está bien se lo diré- colgó el teléfono con la cara triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su hermano al verla con el rostro triste.

-Era el jefe, el vio la foto de nosotros y dice que si tenemos algo que ver con el alíen que sale en ella nos va ir mal incluyéndote a ti Alfred- dijo México muy triste.

-En ese caso lo mejor será no volver a traer a Tony- dijo EU muy triste pues en verdad no quería dejar solo a Tony de nuevo pero tampoco quería meter en problemas a sus vecinos, después de todo fue su idea lo que provoco eso.

-No, debe haber otra forma de seguirnos viendo sin que nuestros jefes lo sepan- contesto María mientras abrazaba al alíen.

-Y creo saber como hacerlo- dijo Miguel llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

La idea de Miguel fue más que brillante, el plan en sí muy sencillo pero beneficio a todos de varias formas, lo único que debían hacer es juntarse en lugar lejano donde el presidente de México no se enterara de lo que hacían y en donde no llamaran tanto la atención de los reporteros y ufólogos. No había mejor lugar que su hacienda al norte del país donde el desierto y la zona del silencio mantendría a todos los fans de la ufología ocupados sin olvidar de que así Alfred y Tony los podrían visitar más seguido por la cercanía.

A partir de entonces cumplieron el plan para evitar problemas y aunque todavía llamaban la atención de los ufólogos por unos años, todo se fue calmando hasta que parecía que nada hubiera pasado y siguieron saliendo como amigos (ayudo mucho que se burlaran del Maussan en televisión) incluso cuando hace algunos años (2009-2010) un tal Giorgio A. Tsoukalos empezó a molestar con sus comentarios de que todo en el mundo se debía gracias a los alienígenas no se preocuparon pues gracias a Miguel y a sus primos de Latinoamérica se empezaron a burlar de él en internet a tal grado que luego de 3 años (2013) Alfred y el canal para el que trabajaba aprovecharon las burlas hacia este para usarlo como publicidad para su programación y página de internet.

_Comercial_

_Conductor: A ver Giorgio ¿quien descubrió el fuego?_

_Giorgio: Los alienígenas_

_Conductor: ¿Quién construyo la torre Eiffel?_

_Giorgio: Los alienígenas_

_Conductor: y ¿quién invento la comida chatarra?_

_Giorgio: Los alienígenas_

_Si crees saber tanto como Giorgio entra a…_

-En verdad eres cruel gringo, mira que utilizarlo como rostro de publicidad solo porque es objeto de burla por sus comentarios- dijo Miguel que estaba a lado de Alfred en su sillón viendo el canal de historia.

-Hermano no creo que seamos los más indicados para decir eso, después de lo que paso con Ninel y lo de los comerciales de galletas- dijo María que entraba a la sala con unos vasos de refresco frio.

-Tienes razón pero no es nuestra culpa que ellos mismos se dejen en evidencia, nosotros solo intentamos sacarle provecho a lo inútiles que son a veces, en especial cuando nos hacen ver mal ¿no crees gringo?- dijo el mexicano mirando al americano.

-HAHAHA es verdad, como dirían ustedes si la vida te da limones haz limonada- dijo Alfred muy feliz de que por fin estén de acuerdo en algo él y Mike.

-Fucking los tontos que se dejan- dijo Tony que estaba a en medio de las dos naciones.

-Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor Tony hahahahaha- dijo Miguel antes de reír sin control sobre el sillón seguido de Alfred con su escandalosa risa y María que ponía sus manos en el estomago de tanta carcajada.

_**Fin**_

**Traducción de lo que dijo Alfred cuando estaba comiendo su hamburguesa (por si no se les dio una idea).**

**Podríamos ir con Japón pero su casa está muy lejos, lo mejor sería no tener que tomar avión, tal vez con mis vecinos del sur ¿Quién será mejor opción?...glup.**

**Referencias:**

**Se dice que México es uno de los países con más avistamientos ovnis en América desde los 70 o incluso antes. La mayoría de los avistamientos son en el norte del país incluso muchos pueblos dicen tener tantos avistamientos al año que si un turista no ve uno en su estancia entonces no lo visito realmente. Muchas explicaciones dicen que se debe a la zona del silencio, que es la intersección entre Chihuahua, Durango y Coahuila que según interfiere con las comunicaciones de aparatos electrónicos y de las naves espaciales.**

**En esta historia describí mejor a mis Ocs de México que en la historia anterior, por si no quedo muy claro como se ven pueden ver en denviart el trabajo de chaos-dark-lord que tiene sus propias tiras de hetalia México(hombre) que me gusto tanto que modifique un poco mi visión del imperio mexica para que se pareciera, no un poco, sino mucho a este (es que esta como quiere el condenado ;)) o en la película mexicana (animada) ****héroes verdaderos ****hay un personaje con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza que también me gusto como se veía, se puede decir que de estos me inspire para describir la apariencia actual del ex imperio y con México fem pues ahí si tendrán que usar su "imaginación" (estilo Bob esponja) porque ahí si no encontré alguna imagen de la cual inspirarme esta si es 100% mía, el otro es un 50% más o menos (en apariencia porque en su personalidad si es mío al 100).**

**Muchas de las referencias de esta historia tiene relación con el capitulo 14 de chapter worlds (si lo explico punto por punto seria demasiado XP)**

**Tal ves no sepan pero antes del accidente de las torres gemelas la seguridad de los aeropuertos de EU eran un chiste.**

**El comic que leía Miguel era de un niño negrito llamado Memin Penguin, ese comic tiene muchos años publicándose en México.**

**En cuanto a que México prehispánico tal vez haya conocido alienígenas es que hay muchas teorías de que las civilizaciones precolombinas prosperaron tanto fue gracias a los alienígenas pero yo no lo creo. Ahí les dejo a su criterio.**

**Jaime Maussan es un reportero y experto reconocido del fenómeno OVNI, recuerdo ver varios de sus programas después de ver el programa del sábado en la noche y era conocido por la frase que escribí, también fue con esa frase que un programa de comedia llamado "La Parodia" donde un imitador se burla de él y por varios años fue así hasta que deje de verlo en los canales públicos**

**Giorgio A. Tsoukalos es un ufólogo suizo que se ha vuelto muy popular por sus opiniones en los programas de History Channel pero sobre todo por los memes y burlas que ha recibido en internet, a tal grado que el comercial que narro, es el verdadero que vi en el canal un día hace algunos meses y no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo XD.**

**De la persona que habla María, es Ninel Conde una "cantante" (entre comillas porque ni canta) que es más conocida como objeto de burla desde que en el Twitter escribió no solo una sino varias veces comentarios ridículos que dejan en evidencia su ignorancia, a tal grado, que a los chistes les cambiaban el nombre de los personajes "tontos" al de Ninel y también la marca de galletas "Emperador" la utilizaron con sus tonterías como propaganda, donde confunde a un tsunami por un sturimi (platillo japonés).**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos… por ahora, no sé bien como se va a llamar la siguiente historia pero espero no tardarme.**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


End file.
